Dontos Hollard
, Schwarzwasserbucht}} Ser Dontos Hollard ist ein Ritter, der am Königshof in Königsmund dient. Er ist ein Trunkenbold. Charakter & Erscheinung thumb|300px|Tony Way als Dontos Hollard in der HBO-Serie Er ist ein durchschnittlich aussehender Mann, der ständig betrunken und lustig ist. Er ist massig und hat einen dicken Hals, dazu ein Gesicht mit fleckiger Haut und geplatzten Äderchen. Durch die Degradierung zum Hofnarren verliert er seinen Rittertitel und darf sich fortan nur noch mit einem Steckenpferd sehen lassen. Biographie Dontos ist der letzte Überlebende von Haus Hollard. Die Mitglieder des Hauses waren treue Vasallen von Haus Finsterlyn. Beider Häuser wurden nach dem Aufstand von Dämmertal von König Aerys II. Targaryen völlig ausgelöscht. Dontos war damals erst zehn Jahre alt, und sein Vater war einige Jahre zuvor gestorben, sodass Barristan Selmy erwirken konnte, dass Dontos' Leben verschont blieb. Dontos verließ Dämmertal schon als Junge und ging mit dem Hof zurück nach Königsmund, wo er als Knappe diente. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Sansa Stark erkennt ihn auf der ersten Hofversammlung vom neuen König Joffrey Baratheon nach seiner Thronbesteigung. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Auf dem Turnier zu Ehren von König Joffreys 13. Namenstag soll er im Tjost gegen Lothor Brunn antreten, ist aber zu betrunken, um sein Pferd einzufangen und aufzusitzen. Als er nach Wein verlangt, will ihn König Joffrey Baratheon in einem Faß Wein ertränken, wird dann aber von Sansa Stark und Sandor Clegane davon abgehalten und dazu überredet, Ser Dontos zu seinem neuen Hofnarren zu ernennen. Einige Zeit später lässt er der gefangenen Sansa eine Botschaft zukommen und trifft sich mit ihr im Götterhain des Roten Bergfrieds. Dort verkündet er ihr, dass er einen Plan habe, wie er sie nach Hause bringen kann, dass sie sich aber gedulden müsse, denn er müsse noch viele Vorbereitungen treffen. Trotz anfänglicher Zweifel vertraut Sansa ihm am Ende und willigt ein, sich so oft wie möglich mit ihm im Götterhain zu treffen. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Er wird Zeuge, wie Joffrey Baratheon, nachdem er die Nachricht vom Sieg Robb Starks in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt erhalten hat, Sansa Stark im unteren Hof des Roten Bergfrieds dafür bestrafen lässt. Erst flüstert er ihr zu, dass sie tapfer sein solle, und als Joffrey befiehlt, sie zu schlagen, drängt er sich mit einem Morgenstern, der eine Melone an der Spitze trägt, vor, und schlägt Sansa damit, sodass die Zuschauer lachen. Joffrey lässt sich davon nicht irritieren und befiehlt erneut, Sansa zu schlagen, was erst Tyrions Ankunft beendet. Sansa trifft sich erneut mit Ser Dontos im Götterhain. Er berichtet ihr von der Ankunft von Stannis' Vorhut und vom Hof. Er verspricht ihr, dass er sie rettet, sobald ein gewisser Freund wieder in Königsmund eingetroffen ist. Während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser ist er wie auch Sansa bei Königin Cersei Lennister und anderen Adeligen im Ballsaal des Roten Bergfrieds, um die Menschen abzulenken. Er jagt die Dienstmädchen auf seinem Steckenpferd. Als Cersei aus dem Saal verschwindet, da es schlecht steht in der Schlacht, rät er Sansa, sich in ihrer Kammer einzuschließen. Am frühen Morgen erscheint Dontos dort und berichtet Sansa aufgeregt und betrunken von der Ankunft des Tyrell-Lennister-Heeres und von Stannis' Niederlage. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser nimmt er in einem neuen Narrenkostüm an der Feier im Thronsaal von Königsmund teil. Am Abend der Feier trifft Sansa Dontos im Götterhain. Der Narr teilt ihre neue Euphorie wegen der Auflösung der Verlobung it Joffrey nicht, da er denkt, dass ihr Martyrium jetzt erst losgehe. Allerdings verkündet er ihr auch, dass der Plan ihrer Flucht nun konkret sei: auch wenn es noch eine Weile hin sei, werde er sie am Tag von Joffreys Hochzeit mit Margaery Tyrell aus der Stadt schaffen. Dann schenkt er ihr ein filigranes Haarnetz mit winzigen Edelsteinen. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Als Sansa ihm wenig später davon berichtet, dass die Tyrells ihr in Aussicht gestellt haben, Willas Tyrell zu heiraten und nach Rosengarten zu ziehen, ist Dontos überhaupt nicht begeistert und warnt Sansa davor, dass die Tyrells nicht besser seien als die Lennisters und vermutlich auf den Erbanspruch auf Winterfell aus seien. Sansa ignoriert ihn und besteht darauf, dass sie seine Hilfe nun nicht mehr benötige. Er ist Gast bei der Hochzeitszeremonie von Sansa Stark und Tyrion Lennister in der Burgsepte des Roten Bergfrieds. Als Sansa sich zunächst weigert, sich für Tyrion hinzuknien, damit er ihr ihren Hochzeitsmantel umlegen kann, befiehlt Joffrey, dass Dontos auf die Knie gehen soll, damit Tyrion auf seinen Rücken steigen kann. Bei der anschließenden Feier im Kleinen Saal muss er mit Mondbub tanzen. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Beim Frühstück am Morgen von Joffreys Hochzeit reitet er wieder mit seinem Steckenpferd umher. Auch auf dem Hochzeitsfest am Abend ist er wie auch Mondbub und Butterstampfer zugegen. Zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit hat er Sansa aufgetragen, dunkle und warme Kleidung im Götterhain zu verstecken. Außerdem hat er ihr ein filigranes Haarnetz gegeben und ihr gesagt, es sei magisch und werde sie nach Hause bringen, wenn sie es auf der Hochzeit trage. Nach dem Fest trifft er Sansa im Götterhain und streitet ab, dass das Haarnetz etwas mit Joffrey Tod zu tun haben könnte. Er drängt zur Flucht. Sie fliehen durch die Burg und erreichen eine Tür, die durch die Burgmauer führt und an einer Klippe hoch über dem Schwarzwasser endet. Eine Art Steinleiter ist in den Fels gehauen, und sie klettern hinab. Unten wartet ein Oswell Schwarzkessel in einem Ruderboot, der sie zu Petyr Baelishs Handelsgaleere in der Schwarzwasserbucht hinausrudert. Sansa und Oswell steigen an Bord, während Dontos im Boot bleibt und um die 10000 Golddrachen bittet, die ihm versprochen wurden. Auf Kleinfingers Befehl hin treten drei Armbrustschützen vor und erschießen ihn, dann wirft Ser Lothor Brunn eine Fackel in das Boot und es treibt brennend ab. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Als Brienne von Tarth den Maester von Dusterburg nach dem Verbleib von Dontos Hollard befragt, erzählt dieser ihr auch die Geschichte vom Aufstand von Dämmertal. Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Hollard, Dontos Kategorie:Haus Hollard Hollard, Dontos Hollard, Dontos Hollard, Dontos